This invention relates to mobile power-driven equipment and, more particularly, to a control system for controlling operation of the numerous motors that typically form part of the equipment.
By way of example, in the construction industry, it is frequently necessary to provide crushing and screening apparatus adjacent a supply of rock material located in the vicinity of the construction site, for the purpose of crushing rock mined from the supply to produce crushed rock and gravel of the size required to carry out the construction job. In a crusher and screener, it is not unusual to find ten or more electric and/or hydraulic motors, or other power-operated devices, that are controlled for the purpose of carrying out the various functions performed by the crusher. In some instances, such as in the case of the motor running the actual crusher, a considerable current load is controlled. The motor control relays, circuit breakers, switches, starters, and other components, such as those needed in so-called soft-start systems for larger motors, are conventionally housed within a control panel accessible by opening up a side of the control panel by an operator using the equipment.
A serious problem that has been experienced in connection with the control of mobile equipment of the type briefly described is a tendency over time for the control devices just enumerated to break apart from their mounting in the control panel and otherwise malfunction. It has been observed that this problem primarily is the result of the continuous jarring and vibration which occurs on operating the various mechanisms associated with the crusher. A certain amount of jarring and vibration occurs by reason of vehicle travel, but in apparatus such as a rock crusher, when the vehicle is at rest, continued jarring and shaking of vehicle components occurs through operation of the rock crusher and other systems in the crusher.
A general object of this invention is to provide, in power-operated equipment, an improved control system for the power-operated instrumentalities in the equipment, better enabling control devices in the control system to withstand the vibration and jarring associated with operation of the equipment.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide a control panel which houses the control devices for operating various motor-operated instrumentalities in a road transportable system, which is placed in different positions during different operating phases for the vehicle. With the vehicle readied for road transport, the control panel occupies a substantially horizontal position firmly secured on the vehicle, with control devices and their mountings within the panel thus best enabled to withstand the up and down vibrations which occur as a result of vehicle movement. With the vehicle at the job site and stopped, and to ready the panel for easy access, the panel is shifted from a horizontal to a vertical position. Additionally, the control panel is removed from the vehicle and stationed at a location to one side of the vehicle where the control panel is isolated from the shocks and jars produced when operating the instrumentalities on the vehicle.
In a specific and preferred embodiment of the invention, the control devices within the panel, such as switches, relays, starters, etc. are operatively connected to the motor devices they control by flexible conductor means having sufficient extent to enable the control panel to be shifted from the vehicle to a location on one side of the vehicle. Further, the panel is supported through a pivotal mounting on what is referred to as a platform frame, with the platform frame being usable either to support the panel in suitable fashion on the vehicle, or when the panel is removed from the vehicle, to support the panel in suitable fashion to one side of the vehicle. The pivotal mounting described enables the panel to be swung between upright and horizontal positions, with the panel upright when providing easy access for an operator, and horizontal when positioned for vehicle transport.